Memories Lost
by changes
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up with and a headache, and lost memories of what had happened on the island.


"Memories Lost"  
  
My mind was so distorted that I almost could have gone back to sleep by the exhaustion to open my eyes. But the bright light of the heating sun made me to stand and just to realise that I was still stranded on the island that the disgusting pirate Barbossa had left me on, with the company of another disgusting pirate, Jack Sparrow. I turned around and nodest the move less figure of the drunken man, my only company lying on his back with the sun reflecting in his face.   
A warm feeling woke inside me, and as I thought about it, what had we done the other night? I had no memories of it, had I drunken that much? And then I stated that I would never drink again, not rum.  
  
Rum, an awful drink that only made people awful against each other and a drink that gave yourself a pretty bad headache. I swore under my breath as I collected the empty bottles and threw them back into the cellar. Though mind my headache, I could still think and I looked out over the blue Caribbean waters and thought about Will. Was he still alive? And if he was, I was going to save him, with or without the drunken pirates help.  
  
As the fire grew higher I could only wait until we were rescued, so I could get of this blasted island.  
"Not the Rum!" I saw that Captain Sparrow had finally woken out of his hazy slumber.  
  
"Bloody woman! Why the Rum?"   
  
"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"  
  
"But why is the Rum gone?"   
  
I just smiled at him and sat down in the hot sand, I could hear his vile sounds but just to ignore them. And I don't think a man like Jack Sparrow like to be ignored. He sat down beside me with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"you were much nicer when you were drunk, luv." He said throwing some sand at me, which I replied by giving him a punch.  
  
"Don't joke with me Jack, I have a headache."  
  
"well, you were on your way to be an alcoholic last night. But you recovered as it seems." He smiled and turned his face away from me. I looked at him, and nodest his harsh features, never paid much attention to it. But his face was very 'experienced' and I would just let to wonder how he looked under all that hair.   
  
"Jack, um… was I very drunk last night?"  
  
"It's all a blur really, but I think it was me who didn't behave…"  
  
"Jack, are you blushing?"  
  
"No! It's the damn heat, let's get of the subject, savvy?"   
  
He stood up and made a u turn right up the hill and out of sight, and my first decision was to sit tight and wait for his tantrum to disappear. But a thought came to mind, and I went after him. I found him on a clip looking at the horizon. A ship was closing by, we were saved.  
  
"Jack, what are you hiding from me?" I stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. And I got a flashback of the previous night.  
  
* The fire reflected in his eyes, and I felt very strange, something I hadn't felt before.  
"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."  
  
"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the… the scenery has definitely improved."  
  
I flinched when I felt his fingers on my shoulder, but I didn't move.*  
  
"Nothing much happened, promise luv."   
  
"What does much mean?"  
  
"Ok, I might have kissed you. But as I said, it's all in a blur."  
  
Will haunted my thoughts as I watched Jack, who watched me. Though I know it was wrong, I felt it again.  
  
"Did I kiss you back?"  
  
"yes."  
  
I turned around and saw the ship by the shore, and I knew this was the last time I would be alone with Jack. And I knew I couldn't take the feelings with me from this island, so I had to leave it here. I kissed him, and I didn't let go until I heard someone calling for me.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
